


Effervescence

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Series: Wonder [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Child Scara, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Vex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: Scara knew her father was in contact with the faeries. They left their shiny shredded wings all over her front porch.





	Effervescence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://deepwaterwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/186334980642/text-i-knew-my-father-was-in-contact-withl) tumblr post.

Scara knew her father was in contact with the faeries. They left their shiny shredded wings all over her front porch. She saw the wings embedded in the beautiful blue blocks her father and Uncle Cub use from time to time, and it made the blocks glitter in both sunlight and moonlight.

She tried to pick up one of those blocks once, but her father had swooped in behind her and lifted it out of her reach.

“Da-ad!”

“Sca-ara!”

She harrumphed and crossed her tiny arms. “I wanted to help you and Uncle Cub.”

“You have to grow up before you can help me and Uncle Cub,” he said gently. “It’s very dangerous stuff, magic.”

“Mumbo let me help _him_ with magic.”

“Redstone isn’t magic, silly goose.”

“It’s almost like magic,” she insisted, in the way that young children often do when they’re trying to convince their parents of something. “I should know. I’m _made_ of magic.”

Cub patted her on the head. “That you are, but your dad’s right.”

“But I want to play with the faeries,” she said plaintively.

“Vexes don’t play, sweetie. They trick. That’s why you’ve got to wait until you grow up, so you know how to trick them back.”

He tucked the Vex magic away in his inventory and swung Scara up on his shoulders, causing her to squeal with delight. She put his cowboy hat on top of her own hat and buried her fingers in his hair, leaning over to look at him upside down. He booped her nose and she giggled.

“Promise me you won’t try to touch the Vex magic again,” he said, more solemn now.

She sighed. “Okay, Dad. I promise.”


End file.
